


she's a dumbass (but she's my dumbass)

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, I know I wrote this myself but I'm so attracted to rosie here, basically everything irl rosie is not, bitch rosie, chaennie, except a top, irl rosie is definitely a top, moody rosie, top!rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: chaennie are badass gfs





	she's a dumbass (but she's my dumbass)

"Wakey wakey, Chaeyoungie!!!" Jennie squealed, flopping down on top of Chaeyoung, disturbing the peaceful slumber she was in.

Incoherent, but relatively angry mumbling was heard from under the covers where Chaeyoung lay.

"Come on! We have a photoshoot in two hours and I know you need at least an hour and a half to properly get ready. So rise and shine!" Jennie said, sitting on top of Chaeyoung who was still under the covers.

Jennie crossed her arms and waited for a few moments to see if Rosé would stir but when she stayed motionless, Jennie decided to up her game a bit. She got off of Rosé and ripped the duvet from her body, revealing Chaeyoung in her pink pyjamas.

At last, Rosé opened her eyes and outright glared at Jennie for disturbing her precious sleep.

Jennie was used to Rosé's constant moodiness by now so it didn't faze her at all. Out of all the members, Jennie was the only who wasn't even a least bit intimidated by Rosé. Hence, why they sent Jennie to wake her up.

"Go. Away." Rosé said in a low, menacing voice and Jennie involuntarily shivered because wow, an angry, half-asleep Chaeyoung with messy bed hair was unbelievably hot.

Jennie willed herself not to lose her composure and just raised an eyebrow and stared Rosé down.

"Nope. Not until you get your ass out of bed and go get ready. Please hurry. I don't want to get late because of you again." Jennie said, making a show of looking at her watch and then back at Chaeyoung, who seemed to intensify her glare.

Jennie thought this was rather cute instead of scary.

"Ugh, fine. Would you please get out of my room now?" Chaeyoung said, rolling her eyes and lazily getting out of bed.

"Don't be late." Jennie warned, throwing the duvet in her hand on the bed and going out of Rosé's room, intentionally leaving the door open because she knew it would annoy the heck out of Rosé.

As intended, she heard a loud and exasperated groan come out of Rosé's room and a huge slam was heard.

Jennie chuckled to herself. She probably shouldn't push Rosé too much but god was it fun to watch her whine. She had a feeling that today was going to be a very interesting day.

******

Two hours later, they were driving to their destination and Chaeyoung was especially grumpy today. Probably due to being woken up so abruptly. Well, it's her fault for sleeping so late.

After a while of sulking, she finally relented and rested her head on Jennie's shoulder mumbling something about only doing it because she's tired as hell.

Jennie smirked to herself because even though Rosé might act like a total ice princess sometimes, she knows how soft Rosie actually is.

She rarely showed this part of herself except to her members and even that was once in a blue moon. Which is why Jennie didn't say anything to tease her and just let her rest for a bit.

When they arrived, Jennie woke Chaeyoung up, who had dozed off on her shoulder . Jennie was almost reluctant to do it because Chaeyoung looked extremely angelic and gentle when she didn't have a permanent scowl on her face.

As soon as they entered the studio, their stylists dragged them separate ways to prepare for the shoot.

They put Jennie in a sleeveless pink top and sparkly golden disco pants. It probably would've looked horrible on anyone else but Jennie managed to pull it off.

After the hair and make up was done, Jennie went to the place where the shoot would take place and saw Rosé was already there, examining her nails with a bored expression.

She was also wearing a sleeveless top but it was black. Hers was slightly longer though, so she didn't need pants. That, paired with the knee high boots she had on made for a pretty impressive picture.

Jennie took a minute checking her out and then slowly approached her.

"Well well well. They did a really good job on you, didn't they? You look smokin'" Jennie said.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and looked down with a small smile on her face.

"Awww. Is my Rosie shy? How adorable." Jennie teased while going over and playing with a strand of Rosé's hair and pulling it slightly to make her look at her.

"Ugh shut up." Rosé said, finally looking at Jennie and shamelessly roaming her eyes all over her.

"Hmm, you don't look so bad yourself. For once."

Jennie dramatically placed a hand over her heart and gasped.

"How dare you? I look absolutely gorgeous." 

"Sure, Jen. Keep telling yourself that." Rosé said, looking around. Probably wondering where the photographer was.

Jennie just lightly kicked Rosé's leg and sat down on the couch they were gonna shoot on. There were various props around them, most of them kid's toys. The set was extremely pink and bright.

Finally the photographer came and instructed them to do various poses.

One of them had Rosé holding on to a teddy bear and Jennie, a flower. One of Jennie's legs was draped over Chaeyoung's and they both had fierce and sexy expressions, which highly contrasted with the whole vibe of the set, but they managed to make it work.

"Guys, I need you to get a little closer than that." The photographer instructed.

Jennie shifted a bit closer to Chaeyoung and then, on a whim, rested her head halfway on Chaeyoung's shoulder and Chaeyoung slightly tilted her head towards Jennie.

The camera flashed and Jennie's heart was beating super fast because although they'd done so many shoots together, Jennie could never get used to how Rosé felt, so close to her. It was like wherever their skin touched was on fire and Jennie had to physically restrain herself from getting major goosebumps.

After the shoot ended, they thanked everyone and got ready to go home.

The ride home was quiet. But this was normal in the case of Jennie and Rosé. They never talked unnecessarily or made small talk. They were just comfortable in each other's presence and that was enough.

However, Jennie felt like this time, the silence had a bit of tension in it. She had no idea why but she had an inkling Rosé's mood had somewhat changed for some reason.

After getting home, Rosé was out the car in a flash and when Jennie entered the dorm, she heard a loud slam and concluded that yes, Rosé had definitely gotten more grumpy in the span of the few hours they spent shooting.

Lisa and Jisoo were on the couch, drinking some hot chocolate and watching an anime they both liked.

"What's up with her?" Lisa questioned, not taking her eyes of the TV screen.

"Yeah, what'd you do this time?" Jisoo said, taking a sip out of her cup and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well thats offensive. Why would I have anything to do with whatever she does? I'm not her keeper you know." Jennie said, moving to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water.

"Yeah but you are her girlfriend. Plus, you're the one who spent the whole day with her." Jisoo said, reverting her eyes back to the TV.

"Well, I didn't do anything. Not that I know of anyway. I should probably go check. Yeah I'll just do that."

Jennie made her way to Rosé's room and knocked on the door. There was no response so she knocked again. Again, no response.

Jennie figured she was just taking a shower and decided to just go in and wait for her.

She slowly entered the room and shut the door. The lights were off so Jennie couldn't see anything. She was fumbling for a light switch when suddenly she was pushed back into a wall and her hands were pinned besides her head.

".....you're not taking a shower." Jennie said, stupidly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Rosé whispered breathlessly against Jennie's ears and Jennie involuntarily shivered.

She started nibbling on Jennie's ear lobe and it took everything in her not to moan out loud and give Chaeyoung the satisfaction of having Jennie at her mercy.

Even though she totally was.

Rosé kissed down Jennie's jaw and Jennie tilted her head up to give Rosé more access to her neck.

Rosé started kissing her neck gently and then started biting and sucking on Jennie's sweet spot.

A stray whimper made its way out of Jennie's mouth and she was sure she was blushing like mad. She felt Rosé smirk against her neck and slowly moved up to Jennie's lips but she didn't kiss her yet.

Chaeyoung looked into Jennie's eyes and placed her forehead on Jennie's.

"Hey." She breathed out against Jennie's lips, still holding eye contact.

"H-hi." Jennie said, practically panting.

"Well well well. Look who's gotten all worked up just by a few kisses." Rosé teased, a wicked grin on her face.

"Sh-shut up, idiot. Just ki--"

She got cut off by insistent lips on hers, fulfilling her unspoken wish.

The kiss was fiery and wild, like they couldn't get enough of each other. Rosé was leading the kiss and Jennie was unravelling under her touch. Rosé tightened her hold on Jennie's wrists and moved them more upwards, until she was practically pinned to the wall under Rosé. Rosé sucked on Jennie's bottom lip and a guttural moan escaped Jennie. She didn't even care anymore. All that mattered was Rosie. Everything was so perfectly Rosie in that moment and Jennie wouldn't have it any other way.

Rosé finally left a last few pecks on Jennie's lips and loosened her grip on Jennie's hands.

"I've been meaning to do that all day." Rosé said, breathing heavily.

"Oh. That's why you've been all grumpy since the shoot." Jennie managed to get the words out her mouth.

"You know, you should get grumpy like this more often. It's so fun." Jennie continued, pressing a lingering kiss on Chaeyoung's cheek.

Chaeyoung let out a chuckle and shook her head amusedly.

"Well, if you continue to annoy me like this everyday...."

"Excuse me?? Did you just call me annoying?"

And then they went back to bickering like an old married couple. Although they would never admit it, they both loved to tease and annoy each other. Because for them, that's what love is.

They both understood it.

And they absolutely loved it.


End file.
